


Caught in the way you got me

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Inspired by this trash au thing I saw on tumblr, M/M, dont hate me, its cute i guess, my first work on the archive, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i borrowed ur pen and its been 2 weeks and i still haven’t returned it bc every time i talk to u, i am reminded of thE MASSIVE FUCKING CRUSH I HAVE ON U which ends up leaving me speechless” au</p><p>The one where Luke borrows Michael's pen and can't give it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the way you got me

**Author's Note:**

> Ay this is my first work on this website go easy on me please and thank you.  
> Muke is my love I hope you like this  
> Title it from Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At the disco

.  
Scribbling down my messy notes would usually be nothing for me, but not this time. I absentmindedly chewed the cap of my pen; well not my pen. That's the problem. 2 weeks ago I borrowed it from Michael. The, very attractive, might I add, guy who sits to the left of me in calculus. I wanted to give it back, I really did, but I couldn't. It took me 20 minutes of mental preparation to even ask for it, and even with that I still stuttered like a child during the entire confrontation. The thing is, is that I've liked him since the beginning of high school. His green eyes make me feel like all the air was kicked out of my lungs. His bleached hair that looks oh-so-soft to the touch makes my mind go blank with possible words to say to him. It's been two weeks, I should at least offer him some sort of explanation as to why I haven't returned his pen back to him. I mean, it was a simple blue bic pen, but it was still his. The bell signaling the end of 4th period rang, so I made my way down the hall to my 5th period, calculus.  
I arrived early as always, considering I'm only a few rooms down from my previous class. I took my seat and patiently waited for the second bell. Glancing at the door, he happened to be walking in at the same time. My breath caught in my throat. How could a human be this lovely? I drew my eyes away and he took his seat next to me. Using all the courage I had, i turned to him.  
"Excuse me." I said a bit too loudly. Causing the green eyed beauty to jump a little, and a few heads to turn in the class. I lowered my voice and tried my best to speak like a normal seventeen year old boy should.  
"Hey um, fuck, I b-borrowed your pen, like, I don't know, two weeks ago, and I-I just wanted to say thanks and like return it if-if you wanted it, if you don't want it that's fine I could just buy you a new one or like you know." I rambled on and I could feel the pink in my cheeks slowly evolving to a bright red. The too-cute-for-his-own-good male in front of me smiled brightly. "It's alright, blondie, keep it." He replied. The smile never leaving his face. "You're cute." Those two words practically had me melting into a giant pile of Luke on the floor right there. I couldn't keep myself from giggling as I turned in my seat just as the last bell rang.  
~  
A week later and I still wasn't over the entire pen incident again. I smiled at Michael when I walked into class that day. He smiled back like usual. I took my regular seat next to him and took out my notebook. Using one of my own pens, for a change, I set up my notes.  
"Where's my pen at, blondie?" Michael spoke up, with an adorable fake pout. I giggled and flushed a light pink. "You know, in case you lost it or whatever, you could ways give me a call if you need another one." The bleached boy said with his head down as he scribbled numbers onto the corner of scratch paper. He tore the corner off and stuck it on my desk. I gently picked it up in my hand, smiling at it as I read and re read the small piece of writing. "Will do." I peered up at him, the mediocre lighting of the classroom catching the glimmer in his minty eyes perfectly. I was so fucking fond.  
~  
The next day it was Friday. I was already home from school and laying on my bed. In my hand was the paper fragment which held Michael's number. I was having an internal debate within myself over whether or not I should text him. He gave me his number. That must mean something, right? I finally said fuck it and decided to text him. Before I got into another debate within myself I simply wrote him "hey cutie" And pressed send. Wait. Cutie. I said cutie. Thought such as "Oh my gosh he probably thinks I'm a fucking pervert." "He doesn't even know who's texting him probably." "Oh god what have I done." Ran through my head. Before he could reply I wrote "it's Luke." Under the previous message. After 2 minutes of panicking I got a response.  
"Hey blondie :)". I breathed a sigh of relief. Before we knew it three hours had passed during our texting."I'm real tired Luke, but before I go I gotta ask, do you like wanna go out sometime tomorrow?? You don't have to but if you want to like we could". Michael wrote. I practically squealed when I read it. I tried not to sound too excited when I replied. "Yeah! I would love to! Wanna talk about it tomorrow?" Pretty chill, I guess. "Yes!! Well for now, goodnight cutie ;)". We said our goodnights, and eventually settled down. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face. God, I was so fucking fond.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best love me  
> "Blondie" I'm so fucking basic burn me  
> Thank you for reading I guess bye son


End file.
